


Hanging on the Edge

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just something short and sweet, kid prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: The battle has been long and hard, but Roman has never been more afraid than when Virgil's life is in danger





	Hanging on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! Just something short and sweet, so I hope you enjoy!

The battle had been long, many soldiers had lost their lives, but they had marched into battle knowing the risks. The Dragon Witch was a fearsome opponent, one who has terrorized the lands for far too long, and they needed to bring her reign to an end. She sat in her castle and that was where they were headed, Roman and Virgil, side by side as they had been from the start. All they had to do was get through the hordes of her minions and while it was taking time, they were dwindling the forces down.

Roman was feeling rather confident in their chances in success when a startled cry to his right caught his attention. He turned, eyes widening as he watched one of the minions knocked Virgil over the edge of a cliff. With a cry, he rushed forward, swinging his sword and slicing the minion in half, sliding to the edge and looking over. “Virgil!” He reached an arm down, his fingers barely brushing against the other’s, not enough to get a good grip. “Can you reach??” 

Virgil shifted his grip, trying to reach up and grab hold of Roman’s outstretched hand, but falling short. He quickly dropped his hand back to its rocky hold, shaking his head. “I can’t! Just leave me! We’re so close to finishing this!”

Roman shook his head, clenching his jaw. “I’m not leaving you! I can save you!”

“Don’t be stupid! The Dragon Witch needs taken down! You’re the only one able to do it!”

“Virgil! Please! I can’t lose you!”

“Roman…” 

A loud clap nearby drew both their attention towards a figure bathed in a white light. Who…? 

“Alright Kiddos. Lunch is ready!” 

A cheerful voice called out and just like that, the image was shattered and Roman found himself back in his backyard, Virgil dangling over the edge of the jungle gym, legs swinging idly. He frowned turning his attention to his father standing by the sliding doors for the house, crossing his arms. “Daaadddd! We can’t eat now! We’re in a life or death situation here!”

Patton just grinned over at the two twelve year olds. “Can’t fight the Dragon Witch on an empty stomach can ya? Come on! I made pasta!”

Virgil let go, dropping down to the ground and flexing his fingers to ease the tension out of them. “Come on Ro. Pasta sounds good and I was getting tired of hanging there anyway.”

Roman just huffed before sighing, climbing down himself. “Fine… But after, you’re not allowed to go back to the cliff, okay?” Virgil just made a sound of agreement, walking towards the house. Roman followed, a little disheartened that he hadn’t been able to save his beloved, but at least he was safe. And really, that was all that mattered to him in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
